


Moonlight

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Everyone's hair is beautiful, F/F, Gift Fic, Holly Jolly July, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: She stands in the moonlight, it paints her hair silver and gold. Crowley traces every curl with her eyes as she crosses the bedroom. The strap of Aziraphale’s slip is sliding off her shoulder and all Crowley can think as she comes closer is how much she wants her lips to be there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveningStarcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/gifts).



> This is a gift for EveningStarcatcher for the Holly Jolly July event on the GO Events server. I'M SO sorry I missed the posting by five minutes!  
> I love you and thank you for running this fun event!!

She stands in the moonlight, it paints her hair silver and gold. Crowley traces every curl with her eyes as she crosses the bedroom. The strap of Aziraphale’s slip is sliding off her shoulder and all Crowley can think as she comes closer is how much she wants her lips to be there.

“Angel” she says softly as she reaches out her hand. 

Aziraphale turns and the radiant smile that lights her face is Crowley’s world. She cups Aziraphale’s face in her hands and kisses her. Gently at first and then with a hunger that pulls a moan from Aziraphale. 

Crowley slides her hands into that beautiful golden hair sliding like silk between her fingers. 

“Come to bed.” she says, her voice low with desire. 

She pulls Aziraphale towards their bed then lays her down slowly. Running her hands over the silk slip she cups tha ample breast there. She hears the angel’s breath hitch as she runs her thumb over her nipple while her heated breath ghosts over the fabric. 

Aziraphale moans again and Crowley begins to pull the slip up as she moves down her angel’s body. Laying kisses down her beautiful belly letting her hands roam as she listens to the sounds she pulls from Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s hands find the slick heat of her and Aziraphale can’t help grinding down on those long lovely, clever fingers. 

“Dearest, you are so good to me.” the angel’s breathy moans are now punctuated with praise. Hands that had been bunched in the sheets suddenly move to Crowley’s hair and grip hard, when Crowley’s fingers slowly slide inside while her thumb oh so gently circles her clit. 

Crowley’s arm is across her hips holding her down, keeping her from flying apart while she continues to tease with her thumb, barely giving her the friction the angel is crying out for. 

“Shhhh Angel, I’ve got you” Crowley’s words are kissed into Aziraphale’s thighs. She is still slowly circling the angel’s clit and kissing her thighs. Gently pulling them wider as she listens to Aziraphale who has lost the clever words she always has at the ready. 

“Darling, please.” she moans trying to buck up against Crowley’s mouth. Her beautiful mouth capable of so many brilliant things that bring her to the edge of pleasure. 

“You’re so wet for me darling. I want to taste you.” Crowley sighs as she runs her tongue up the angel’s folds and tastes the thrumming heat of her. Like honeysuckle and lightning. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cries as she tries again to thrust up, gripping Crowley’s hair like a lifeline. Knowing that the demon loves that line of pain and pleasure from her hands. 

Crowley continues to lave her tongue on the angel’s sex. Sliding her tongue in with her fingers, feeling Aziraphale clench down seeking more to fill her up. 

“Oh love, more please more.” She is so slick Crowley slides in another finger and then her tongue, her gifted tongue, finds Azirphales clit. 

Aziraphale cries out and Crowley lightly begins to suck. Timing her movements on the angel’s clit with her fingers gliding in and out, she moves a bit faster. 

She feels her own arousal heavy in her belly. It’s building as she hears Aziraphale coming apart in her hands. The angel’s legs trembling her voice reduced to moans and Crowley’s name. It’s pure heat to hear her name pulled from Aziraphale’s lips. 

Crowley sucks harder and watches her fingers slither through the flow of the angel’s arousal. 

She feels the angel clench as her name comes out as sob. 

“Oh Crowley, don’t stop. Oh yes!” 

Crowley licks her clit with the flat of her tongue and crooks her finger just right and Aziraphale comes. Crying out her name and pulling Crowley deep inside her. 

Crowley slows and rides the angel through it licking her clean and laying kisses on her thighs. 

As Aziraphale stills she sighs out her name.

Crowley smiles and allows Aziraphale to pull her up and kiss her thoroughly. Gently gliding her tongue in to taste herself on Crowley’s tongue. 

“My darling love.” She sighs and rests her head on Crowley’s shoulder, nosing just behind her ear to the place she can breathe deep and smell the heady fusion of smoke and leather with a hint of something green. It’s her favorite smell in the world. 

Her hands glide over Crowley’s black silk tap pants and asks, “May I darling?” 

Crowley cuddles her closer her hand at the angel’s waist, “Let’s wait a while sweetheart. I want you in my arms for a bit.”

She pulls Aziraphale close and closes her eyes. Crowley cannot think of a better way to end the day as they drift together in their bed in a haze of love and light. 


End file.
